Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3 is a new film created by Transformersprimefan, co-directed by Ryantransformer017 and a sequel to Thomas' Shrekly Adventure and Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. Summary Thomas' brother Shining Armor dies and he goes out to find his son. Plot Prologue: Flash Sentry's performance The film opens to Flash Sentry running through a forest which is actually part of a performance he's doing. Pinkie Pie complains. Cody says he can't know dinner theater. Rainbow Dash claims that she hates it. Knock Out says that he does too. Buck agrees with Knock Out and says Ryan is happy that the Dazzlings are on the good side. Flash Sentry fights man dressed like Thomas. Flash Sentry tells the Thomas actor to get ready to enter a world of pain in which he is not familiar. The audience laughs at him. Cody throws an apple at Flash Sentry. But suddenly, the tower falls and the window keeps Flash safe. The crowd continues laughing and Flash storms off the stage. He goes into an alleyway. Flash sits down and starts to cry. He then looks at a picture of the Fairy Godmother and a caption: "Don't stop believing". Flash swears he will restore dignity to his throne. And a newspaper flies into his face. He peels it off and sees Thomas and Twilight on the front cover. Flash claims that this time, no one will stand in his way. The next morning (scene) The next morning, Twilight and Thomas wake up and say good morning to each other. Pinkie Pie, Cody Fairbrother and Discord then come in singing good morning. Pinkie watches her new baby saddle-tanks gallop out of the room and says that they grow up so fast.﻿ Cody asks Pinkie what she's talking about. Pinkie says that she's saying what Donkey said in the 3rd Shrek film. Cody says that he now gets it. Thomas says not fast enough. Zecora tells him the kingly duties for the day. Ryan informs Thomas that Shining is sick. Thomas says he can't wait and falls back to sleep. But Pinkie pulls off the cover in an attempt to wake him up and screams when she sees his bare legs. Ryan says that Thomas needs a pair of pajamas. As they wander through a hallway, the title is encased in a large glass window painting above them. Thomas has to knight someone first. Zecora shows him what to do. Thomas goes ahead to do so, stabbing the knight in the process. Later on, Thomas has to crizen a ship with a bottle. But he leans on it too hard and it slides away. Thomas throws the bottle at the ship. But it makes a hole and the sails burn up. Later on, Thomas and Twilight are given a makeover. As they try to kiss, their costumes get in the way. Thomas soon gets an ich and he can't scratch it because of his costume. Twilight giggles. Later, when Thomas and Twilight are announced, they end up causing havoc and their costumes always get in the way. Later, Thomas storms into their room. He tells Twilight he can't live with doing Shining's duties. As he lays back in bed, he touches noses with Pinkie. He grabs her by the ears and chucks her out. He turns and sees Zecora on the bed. Ryan tells Zecora to leave Thomas. Thomas grabs her and chucks her out the window. Thomas then draws the curtains. Twilight tries to tell him that she's pregnant. Ryan says that he'll go somewhere to practice singing songs with the Dazzlings. Twilight tries to talk to Thomas about having children. Crash asks Twilight that she's having kids. Twilight giggles and nods. Crash yells excitedly. Matau tells Crash that his master is somewhere the Dazzlings are in the ballroom. Suddenly, Zoey comes in, looking frantic. Crash says that if someone better be dying. When they arrive, they find Shining in a devastating position. Shining tells that he is going to die. This makes everyone upset. Shining tells Thomas that he is next in line as Captain of the Royal Guard. Ryan is confused and asks Shining to have Thomas as captain. Shining tells him that he has a second son who he put at a boarding school. Ryan asks Shining what's the name of his second son. But before Shining can tell him, he passes out. Sci-Ryan says to Ryan that he's dead. But Shining jumps back to life again and coughs. Sci-Ryan sighs and tells Shining what's the name of his second son. Shining says that his name is Armor Shine. Thomas asks him where they can find him. Shining tells them that they can find him in Manehatten. Ryan says Manehatten is in Equestria. Shining tells them to find him in Westeshere. Sci-Ryan says that they shall go there. Shining thanks them and passes out again and dies. Ryan says to Shining Good night, sweet prince. Later, Shining is buried. Matau and the Skylanders sing Live and Let Die at Shining Armor's funeral. Thomas hugs Twilight as she starts to cry. Sci-Ryan and Ryan comfort Princess Skyla. Up on a hilltop, a hooded Stallion is watching. He takes off his hood, revealing him to be Flash Sentry. A hooded cyborg clone walks up to Flash Sentry. But Flash flies away before he can start talking. The hooded cyborg clone activates his jetpack and follows him then the robe flew off revealing him to be Evil Ryan. At the Poison Apple Flash arrives at the Poison Apple.﻿ Evil Ryan landed to tell Flash that he knows how he feels. But Flash has already gone inside. Evil Ryan follows Flash inside and ask him what's the matter. But Flash ignores him and goes to the bar. Evil Ryan follows Flash and says that he want revenge on Thomas. But Flash tells Evil Ryan to leave him alone. Evil Ryan goes to the stage and sing with Bertram and Evil Anna. Flash notices Evil Ryan's and two of his friends singing. As the villains in the bar listen to them sing, they begin to fall under their spell. Flash applaud for Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna and asks what is the name of the band. Evil Ryan says the name of their band is The Cyberlings. Flash says to Evil Ryan that the Cyberlings can be useful in his conquest for Far-Far Away. Evil Ryan says that they cast a spell on the villains so that they would listen to Flash. Bertram has Gremlin Prescott to help the Cyberlings and Flash Sentry. Flash tells the villains to help him in his conquest. Evil Anna tells Queen Chrysalis, Discord and their kids to help the Cyberlings and Flash Sentry. As the villains raise their glasses, the Cyberlings sing "Battle of the Bands". Flash watches as the villains argue about Ryan, Thomas and his friends. The villains cheer for Flash Sentry as they join the Cyberlings in the last chorus of the song. As the Cyberlings use their pendants to feed off the negative energy Mr. Ross says he'll have revenge Ryan and Rigby. At the Docks At the Docks, Thomas and his friends are getting ready for their journey.﻿ Ryan tells Sunset Shimmer, Cupcake Slash, Contralto and the Dazzlings to come along with him. Pinkie says good bye to Percy and their tank engine children. Crash got Twilight's crown in case if Armor Shine doesn't want to go. Thomas says thanks. Matau asks the Mad Doctor, Gremlin Gus, Sci-Ryan and Mickey Mouse to come with him. Sci-Ryan declines and says that they'll be fine. Matau tells the Mad Doctor to keep Sci-Ryan safe. Thomas talks to Twilight before climbing aboard. Cody says to Ryan that he's coming along.Captain Hook said he's coming too. But Ryan declines. Cody asks Ryan why he got Twilight's crown with him. Ryan says it's in case Armor Shine doesn't want to go. Crash says that Sunset will wear Twilight's crown and transform into a she-demon. But Sunset reminds him that she's changed. Cody will volunteer to wear Twilight's crown and scare Amor Shine to come with them. But Ryan declines, saying that no one has to wear the crown. Cody says he'll hold on to Twilight's crown until it is needed. But Ryan tells Cody that he doesn't want him to come. Cody begs and Ryan says he can come. Thomas tells Ryan to tell Armor Shine, if he doesn't want to come, that he will get the honor of meeting Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ryan agrees and tells Cody to put on Twilight's crown if Armor Shine doesn't want to come. But Cody says he'll do what Thomas said. Trivia *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. *Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, the Mad Doctor, Gremlin Gus, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Dazzlings, Sunset Shimmer, Crash Bandicoot, Ryan F-Freeman, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Captain Hook, Jessica Fairbrother, Matau T. Monkey, Cupcake Slash, Swaysway, Buhdeuce, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Contralto and Princess Anna will help Thomas, Ryan, Crash and their friends in this film. *Mal will betray Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends in this film. *Megatron, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna will betray Flash Sentry in this film. *Robert Callaghan, Sailor John, Mr. Ross, Bowser, Dalek Emperor, Discord (Dranconsequus), Queen Chrysalis, Princess Chaos, Discsalis, Evil Elsa, Father, Dingodile, Gremlin Prescott, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Kaos, Captain Hook(Shrek), Megatron, Princess Dark Matter, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Doctor N. Gin, Uka Uka, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Ultron, Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Principal Cinch and Kylo Ren will work for Flash Sentry in this film. *will be good guest stars in this film. *will be bad guest stars in this film. *The excitement continues in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4. * Songs * *Live and Let Die *Battle of the Bands *Friendship Burns Bright *It's Our House Now * * *Welcome to the Show * * Scenes *Prologue: Flash Sentry's performance *The next morning(scene) *At the Poison Apple *At the Docks * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Sequel films